Computerized milling machines execute software instructions to control the operation of powered mechanical devices, such as electrical motors, and the operation of milling tools to fabricate parts by selectively machining or removing material from a blank work piece. Computerized milling machines typically include a spindle that serves as a rotating axis of the milling machine, the spindle generally being oriented either horizontally or vertically. While computer technology has facilitated certain milling operations, some milling operations rely on human intervention. For example, work pieces may be loaded and unloaded manually in some conventional milling operations.
Some conventional approaches to computerized milling machines sought to reduce human intervention in the milling process. While functional, these conventional approaches suffer a variety of drawbacks. In one approach, robots have been introduced into in the milling process. Some of the milling-specific robots typically are relatively expensive, thereby limiting the use of robots to specific applications. Further, programming and maintenance of such robots require specialized knowledge. In other approaches, milling machines have been adapted to use proprietary loading techniques and structures that are limited to the particular machine for which they were designed. Such proprietary loading techniques usually are inapplicable for use with other milling machines. In some other approaches, groups of work pieces can be introduced partially in an automatic manner into a milling machine. But in these approaches, manual intervention is usually required to clamp the groups of work pieces into groups prior to the groups being automatically introduced. Manual intervention also is normally required to unload the groups of work pieces. There are also some traditional approaches to automation that are generally are not well-suited to address the effects of adverse environments. Adverse environments associated with milling machines typically include water, cutting fluids, oils, metal chips, and other material that otherwise might disrupt the milling processes.
It is desirable to provide devices, integrated circuits, computer readable media, apparatuses, milling machines and methods to minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with conventional milling machines and techniques to, for example, facilitate the loading and unloading of work pieces in adverse milling machine environments.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number.